Juliet Starling: An Alternate Route
by Ginkyofu13
Summary: A sequel of "Juliet Starling: What if?" Juliet prevented Swan from becoming a villain by accepting him, but the others have different opinions about their relationship. Juliet could do something more when she came back to undo everything, but it hurts deeper when she faced her own demons. Will she have the courage? Warning: AU, Crossover, OOC and Time-Traveling Juliet!
1. Chapter 1

Instead of leaving it as a one-shot, but I decided to do a sequel to "Juliet Starling: What if?" I don't own Lollipop Chainsaw, but I hoped that I'm able to pull this one off with a character development. It's actually an AU of the Lollipop Chainsaw of it.

Juliet Starling: An Alternate Route

Chapter 1

After I was able to prevent Swan from becoming a villain by going back in time, but there was more to do than just saving a victim from becoming a villain. I'm not going to be a naïve one anymore when I'm aware that Veteran Zombie Hunter is a creep, but I began to keep distance from Dad as possible. That sending children to fight zombies as a young age is wrong, but I wanted to tell Mom about it.

It's not the time to tell her about it or confronted my father. It's odd on how everyone reacted, but they looked away from me… Popularity doesn't get me anywhere, but everyone has different opinions about me and Swan going out.

I wasn't going to become like them, but I refused to make the same mistake ever again. It caused so many lives and we thought it was fun to kill zombies, but I wasn't aware that there was more to it. I could do something more than this, but I don't think Nick will understand. He isn't aware that I'm preventing him from having a terrible fate. I wanted to figure out something more about the change of time, but everyone looked at me that betrayed them when I went to school.

I wasn't wearing my usual outfit anymore since I'm sick and tired of perverts looking under them. I asked Dad without any question to remove to pole within my room since I was no stripper and I'm not going to dance in a sick way. I'm not Bayonetta since I'm still in high school and I had been avoiding taking After School. There is one thing that I needed out for and back me up, but it happened to me, my sisters… I cared about them and I knew Cornelia used to it by now. I'm going to need to look out for Rosalind since she's my baby sister. She's the unstable due to the hair dye, but my next task was to get rid of them for her. I knew that she doesn't like it except it's for her own good.

"Oh my god! Haven't my sister checked the product before she or mom buys it?" I said as it was too much to say that this one have lead and other dangerous chemicals that could damage their brains, "Better to get rid of it and made sure that Mom knows about this too…"

Yes, I was within the room as I volunteered to clean up her room, but I'm very graceful that she isn't doing drugs. I can't believe that they still have dangerous chemicals within the hair dye, but it doesn't mean that it was an easy task to get my sister to sanity. It will take a while…

"Juliet, it's surprising that you cleaning up your sister's room to allow Cordelia to help Rosalind to practice her driving," my Dad said, "But we needed to talk…"

"What do you want to talk about, father?" I said when I refused to refer him as "Dad".

It's ironic when Dad wanted me to break up with Swan since he find him unsuitable while Mom actually find Swan and I very cute together. I refused to break up with him since I knew it wasn't that bad. Dad had a different impact along with the others, but they tried to talk me out in breaking up with Swan. It was a simple "no" on my behalf since Swan and I shared a strong bond together, but it was so perfect unlike Nick and me. It made me realize that Nick and I aren't meant to be after what happened a while back, but I didn't want to make the mistake.

"Juliet, you had been lacking in your zombie training and Morikawa informed me that you skipped training… When will you go back to training? This isn't you…"

"Father, why would you want me to train by a creep, but why haven't you train me instead?"

"Hey, shows some respect for him, he is a Veteran Zombie Hunter and he…"

"Father, you don't understand what the hell that I have to go through, but you know the reason why I asked you to remove the pole from my room?"

I couldn't dare go near Morikawa for no apparent reason, since he made me wear an underwear with a teddy bear and it was uncomfortable. I remembered telling Nick that Morikawa that he made practiced pole dance naked, but I'm ashamed of this.

"Yes, I am already removing it, but did…"

"No, Swan didn't do anything, but this bastard did make do something pervert. I don't care for what other people think of me giving up cheerleading, but I have a reason since I feel uncomfortable wearing a cheerleader outfit. I don't want anyone to allow people to look down at my underwear, but I rather do something different for a change…"

Last time, he ranted that Swan wasn't suitable for me except I looked away from him. The last time, I ended up snapping at him for insulting Swan, but he doesn't know what Swan have to go through. Swan was very sweet and kind, but gentle around me. I snapped at him leaving my family in shock except for Mom when she doesn't find Nick suitable for me. Mom told him off that he was worse than the others, but she says that it was my choice.

Dad and I looked at each others, I was always his favorite and I began to open my eyes. I didn't see him as a father anymore when he robbed me from my normal childhood. It wasn't me, but it was with my sisters. Dad needed to know the truth about Morikawa, but I wouldn't dare compare him to anyone. He committed a disgusting act that I cannot explain, but he didn't rape me.

"Out of the teachers, you choose Morikawa and there could have been countless teachers you could have selected. I don't care if this guy is a veteran, but he should learn that what an honor instead of forcing to do a terrible acts like…"

Dad didn't say anything when he looked at me, "Tell me what he does…"

"Worst than a molester would make a daughter to complete his own fantasy," I said to him coldly, "I thought killing a zombie at a young age was more frightening, but this brings it up bad memories…"

I refused to say a word when his instinct gets the better of him as he left without question. I should have told him that very soon except I realized that my naïve nature gets the better of me. I have a life ahead of me to achieve instead of becoming a zombie hunter that Dad wanted us to be. It was a simple struggle to follow my own path, but I wanted to change for the better for me. It's the new age, but something has to change somehow or other.

TBC…

This is the first chapter, but what does everyone think about this? I don't what to say 39medalla, but I think you got your wish. I was thinking about doing a sequel about this, but it wasn't within my mind. I think Karndragon got me a good idea, but I decided to do this one. Since it brings a curious question on "What if there was a change within the Lollipop Chainsaw?" It still has an Alternate Juliet Starling from the future, but you guys are confused. Read the first one-shot of it, ok?


	2. Chapter 2

I cannot believe that I included Monster High on this one, but I hope it's worth the time.

I don't own Monster High or Lollipop Chainsaw.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

Cornelia's POV

I supported Juliet and Swan's relationship, but I had my own guilt in my heart. I wished my sisters and I were honest to our mother about this Zombie Hunting that Dad pestered us to become. It wasn't within our blood right, but he endangered us to this personal business. I had nothing wrong with it, but it felt sick to stomach as I looked at things differently. Juliet told us what happened from the future and it's ironic when it carried the consequences against Dad's action. I didn't realize this before when I looked at my sniper and he was supposed to be "our" father instead he isn't in my eyes.

Juliet told us everything about what's going on, but decided to prevent a villain to come to life from the past. I felt disgusted in my stomach to realize how much of losers this school and town is. How much they took advantage of Swan and it caused him to become a villain? They tried to cover everything up and it's not making us look good at all. I decided to get the bottom of it when Juliet wasn't aware about this. Even though, she had admitted that it was her fault for making him a villain as well, but I wondered what it would be like if I wasn't a zombie hunter.

"Hello, old human friend…"

"Nefera, what the hell do you want? I thought you were a model for the monster…"

"No, things went bittersweet when I actually lost it," she replied, "At least, Daddy understands…"

I didn't tell my father that I was a friend to a mummy, but it doesn't mean zombies are bad. There are some monsters wanted to bring peace to humans, but it's not bad as I kept an eye on things. I had to bring order somehow.

"Your Daddy is an asshole."

"Your Daddy is an asshole too, but you are very lucky to have mother around…"

"How's your sister?"

"I'm still making her life miserable, at least, but she isn't going to get the throne yet."

"I see," I said to her as I looked down.

"Are you into the zombie businesses?"

I took a deep breath when I thought twice about killing zombies were fun, but it wasn't in reality. I knew monster have a reason to live and it doesn't mean that I hated them for no reason. It doesn't give someone the right to say ghosts are still evil, but it doesn't mean that they are. It doesn't mean that monsters are well since there are some who mixed with good and evil.

I said to her, "Yes, but I am beginning to think twice about it since Juliet told us what was going to happen in the future…"

"Go on!"

Nefera has her flaws due to her prideful nature, but she is a cool one when I'm around. I didn't tell anyone that I hanged out with monsters, but I was assigned to assassinate the monsters in Salem. I decided to not when I had a different prospective when they aren't that bad. I gave it time and I had killed zombies from the past, but the zombies steered clear from me for a good reason. I hated to admit it. I'm ashamed to be called a Zombie Hunter since they didn't do anything wrong, but someone pulling our leg.

"I thought you referred being alone…"

"No, but not you are around. You and I always have an adventure before our Daddies separated us due to our race. You know how I was raised right?"

"Yes, I know! Sometimes, I wished that I was honest with Mom about it!"

"Didn't you tell your Mom yet?"

"I haven't yet, but I wasn't aware that the consequences of keeping it a secret," I said as I wanted to explain to her on what's going on, but no word came out my mouth.

I wanted to be honest with her except I couldn't since I can't handle the pressure. I knew she wouldn't use the information against me since we shared a problem related to the fathers. I had to put the phone on silent if Dad tried to call, but I didn't want anyone to be suspicious and it included our rivals. I didn't want to destroy her mean streak, but I didn't want to stay at the Van Helscream since they aren't much to hang out with. Especially the daughter, she and I had nothing in common including her father.

It took me a while to think about, but it's not that bad as everyone claimed. I researched about what her father did, but it was a disgrace when he tried to take over the Monster High and tried to cause a prejudice against the other monsters. This isn't how it goes, but I don't brag about it like the others. I kept silence until I decided if I wanted to kill or not.

We have a reason to defend the town from hostile zombies, but some zombies have characteristic unlike those that I encountered. Ghoulia is one of those zombies and there are some zombies who aren't causing trouble as I learned

_Nefera's POV_

I thought the Starling Sisters have a better life than my sister and I have. I was still the favorite from Daddy's side, but I envied them since they had a mother by their side. We didn't have a mother during our childhood when we raised to become something crafted by our father. We had our complex, but strength and weakness.

I tried to do things my way because I have faith in myself instead of others. Everyone tried to be their friends, but I saw them nothing like me. It's true that I tried to cheat my way to top, but I didn't realize the consequences. I tried to act that I was in authority as I was the "one" who could survive from the past. It got me thinking twice about it when every trophy taken away when I was finding out about it.

I tried to make my sister's life miserable to try to make myself look good except one thing bother me. I forced to be well-aware of that and it took a toll on me. It was making me unable to function past the safety for everyone, but Cornelia changed it.

It changed when Cleo didn't get back at me, but she told me that I was a great older sister. I smiled when I heard not about it, but I compared myself to Cornelia. Cornelia had a stable life with a family, but I haven't. My father pestered me to be aware that I was going to take over the throne while Cornelia and her sisters pestered by her father to become a zombie hunter.

I'm an antagonist to others, but they don't know my insecurity of being the heir to the throne. I don't want to follow that path when I struggled with it, but it's actually great to talk to someone. Even if someone is actually a monster or not.

"So, are you planning to?"

"No, I am not doing such thing, but I'm ashamed that we used our judgement to please our father. He thinks zombies are… I don't understand what he was trying to cram into our heads… I decided to lay low for a good reason and I don't want anything to do with this "stupid" tradition… Sometimes, I wished the blast would kill him to allow us to spend time with our mother and tell her everything."

"You needed some place to crash, you are welcome to stay at my place," I said calmly to her, "You could explain everything about what's going on?"

I felt uncomfortable when the werecats spying on us, but I didn't want anyone to know that I'm friends with a human. My reputation is at stake when I tried not to show that I'm friendly to others. It's a rare chance that I was able to talk to someone who shared something that I'm struggling with. I hang out with her in the VIP's side, but she will acknowledge as my assassin or bodyguard in different terms.

"But your father…"

"He doesn't mind if I told him that you were my bodyguard and my servants will not say a word about your existence in my house. Daddy will believe anything that I say!"

"IF you say so," she replied.

I haven't been kind to anyone, but she risked her life to save me when my servants weren't available. I wasn't aware that I was going to get kidnapped behind my father's back and rescued by one girl. It wasn't a knight or a charming boy, but it was just a Starling. It's ironic when it will ruin my reputation if Daddy discovered it. I didn't learn to defend myself, but I forced to be self-aware that I was going to be next on the throne. I couldn't forget what Cornelia did to me and considered her as a friend, but none recognized me that I was a mummy from the past.

It was because our own daddies' prejudices tried to keep us away from each other, but he cannot make me forget about this incident. Where was he at the time? The servants aren't helping, but I was treated like a princess and it doesn't make me happy. If I compared Cleo to myself, she has friends than me and I made myself miserable. I needed to learn something that I'm lacking, but maybe she will teach me.

"Do you remember how we met?"

"I remembered when we were just kids at the time and you were spoiled, but rude when you came to our school."

"I came to this school to watch and observed our humans are nothing more than idiots. It's ironic when they took me in as a foreign exchange student instead they didn't know that I was a Mummy, but you did."

"That's true, but I tried to be nice to you and everyone tried to be your friend instead…"

"It's the self-awareness that I'm next to the throne…"

"No-one has been aware of this until you told me and this was a reason why you wanted to be alone. Sadly, your father doesn't realize that he should not pestered you to be aware!"

She has a point about one thing, and she was right. I had to struggle to reach up to Daddy's standard of perfection, but my self-awareness caused me to unable to make friends like she says. I acted like a high-class and I don't look down on others who aren't.

"But what should I to do now?"

"My advice stopped acting like asshole!"

"Excuse me?"

"That's all I have to say," Cornelia said to me as she shrugged.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with her," said a voice, "She isn't an asshole either."

I suspected when Toralei, Meowlody, and Purrsephone spied on Cornelia and me, but I'm aware of them. I hated to admit it, but I have a soft side for cats. I feared that they will do the worst damage since humans and monsters aren't in a good term. I hated to admit it, but I'm an asshole from the past.

"Who are they?"

"These are Toralei, Meowlody, and Pursephone, but I don't know what they are doing here and I hoped they aren't blackmailing me," I said to Cornelia.

"Are you Cornelia Starling?"

"Yes, she's my bodyguard!" I said to them as I cut Cornelia off from saying anything.

Cornelia and I left the table, but they aren't allowed to be here since this one is a VIP.

"I didn't know that she was your bodyguard, but the Starlings are forgivable, since they harmed zombies for fun!"

"They had their reasons since there are some zombies don't a sign of emotions like these zombies here! There are some zombies who are willing to hurt any human, but Cornelia is no different! She's better than that idiotic human Hellscream and how he tried to cause chaos between different monsters?"

"Not to mention, that he looked out for only human interests! I don't hang out with them for a good reason and thinking a monster should learn their place. That's a big mistake that they say that, but it's ironic when it's not true. I don't pass judgement on anyone or any monster if they jumped into conclusion and I will prove them wrong. My family had flaws from the past, but I'm not the one to judge against you or anyone…"

She isn't tied to the Hellscream and that was a good thing.

"So, you aren't tied to the Hellscream!"

"Hell no!" she replied to them.

The three girls looked at each other and then they looked at her before they left the area. I hated when Cleo befriended Lilith, but she needed more sense that Hellscream is taking advantage of her. I'm glad that Cornelia wasn't the type to hang out with Lilith or the Hellscream. She's the only one outside of the family who actually an understandable and doesn't attack a monster without a question. If a monster tried to attack a human, the Starlings mixed with negative and positive to the Monster Communities. They aren't known within the humans about their success, but they kept everything hidden instead of bragging about it.

"I'm glad that you aren't hanging out with the Hellscream. They are nothing than a troublesome situation," I said in my mind.

"Bodyguard, we are leaving!" I said to her and she agreed without question.

I knew that these three were up to no good when I looked at them, but if they needed to know the truth about my childhood. I had no other choice than they are my only allies, but I had a soft spot for kittens. I didn't want my father become suspicious about having a human as a bodyguard. I took a deep breath when it was a struggle to come out with the truth from the past, but our friendship kept hidden behind our fathers' back and two wrongs cannot make a right.

_Cornelia's POV_

Well, this is an excuse to make sure that I don't live in the Hellscream's manor to hear Lilith bragging. I took a deep breath when I didn't want to ruin Nefera's reputation since I agreed to do a bodyguard. I don't have to deal with Lilith is a closed mind like her Uncle and her Uncle was caught red-handed for trying to cause corruption within Monster High and this is where I had to draw a line. Her Uncle violated the rules and trying to himself, looks good to the humans. His closed minded believe that the monsters and humans should never be peaceful, but I could say that the Belmont Clan made a good figure and Van Helsing. Hellscream aren't in the higher rank category when I thought about it, but not even our family as well. Well, I'm not fond of what I'm doing except we have a reason to keep the monsters out, but they judged a monster by the looks.

I'm aware that Lilith when she befriended a Mummy who happened to be Nefera's little sister Cleo. It doesn't mean that she kept her end of the bargain, but she's very manipulative and tricky. It doesn't mean that she will change like her uncle, but it doesn't mean that she will not back down at the challenge. I don't see her as a Monster Hunter since I have experienced when I was a child. Sadly, I wished that I didn't have a monster hunter's background when I wanted to live a normal life. I wouldn't miss an opportunity to forget the family after what Juliet told me, but I wondered what our father's intention was.

I wanted to know what was going on, but I needed someone to help out about it and Nefera is the only one. I had this feeling when Lilith is actually near when we almost about to go to the Maul, but Nefera noticed as well. The monsters murmured under their breath when they looked at me with curiosity.

"I hoped that she isn't worse than Van Hellscream," someone murmured.

"Isn't she like Lilith, Cleo?"

"She almost looked like her except why is she hanging out with my sister?"

"This is the question that I'm bothering with me on why your sister acknowledged her as a bodyguard."

_Nefera's POV_

Cleo and her little friends began to notice us from a distance, but I couldn't forgive her from this childish prank. I was embarrassed when everyone laughed from what a fool I am, but it was embarrassing when my father confronted me at this time. I didn't realize that sister and her friends get back at me for what I did to Cleo, but it was Cleo's fault for having a party without my father's permission. I felt uncomfortable when my stomach turned, but she had more friends than I have. I considered my feline friends are in good terms, but Cornelia was a "true" one.

"Are those your friends?"

"Don't question me; I will like it if you referred to me as Mistress."

"Ok Mistress!"

I didn't want anyone to stare at me just because I hang out with a human, but I didn't want to destroy my family's reputation. I didn't want my father to look down at me, but I noticed her little friends looked at me. One Cleo's assistant Ghoulia walked up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. Sadly, she doesn't know a zombie language, but I know she had one.

"What do you want with my Bodyguard?" I snapped.

"Hey, she wanted to ask me a question," Cornelia said to me calmly.

Well, she has her guilt in heart, but there are hostile zombies and characteristic zombies who lived in society. There are some zombies aren't friendly to humans for a good reason, since they don't have any educations like the others, but they are considered to be "enemies". Cornelia looked away from her as she hides her expression, but it doesn't mean that her father had a flaw.

_Cornelia's POV_

Everyone is quick to jump into conclusion that the Starlings are worst, but then I hated to admit it. They are right, but my father manipulated to make us think that monsters are evil. I think otherwise when I wondered if Juliet was right or wrong when she told us what happened.

We were successful zombie hunters after we stopped Swan and his goons. It carried consequences of our actions when our mother ended the relationship and moved us away, but Juliet had it worse. Her true love didn't live up to his promise when he breaks up with her. We had to go to counseling to break our habits and our hometown disregarded their mistakes to cover it up to claim that Swan is the villain. Whose fault was it? It was their fault for using someone as a punching bag and turning someone into a villain, but it was Juliet's fault for disregarding it. I'm glad that's she undoing everything that she did, but it gave me time to try to redeem myself.

I don't want to secret to be exposing about my family, but Hellscream doesn't have a good moral. They acted like they are the ones to protect humanity from monsters, but they are the real monsters. Monsters don't come in shape or appearance, but they come in different forms. Sadly, I'm ashamed that the town almost corrupted like the rest, but I'm glad that things are changing. I don't want to be recognized as a Zombie Hunter, but I don't want to become a Celebrity. I wanted to live a life, but I'm not sure on what to do when I looked a Ghoulia.

It's like a family secret going on from my own mother and she didn't tell anyone about it. Ghoulia, I don't want her to get involved since I know sometimes it's better to keep it hidden. My mom never mentioned her side of the family, but Dad refused to acknowledge her. I had a reason to keep away from my family and duties, but tried to gain an accepted to the monsters.

I felt that there's a family secret involved between my mother's families when I didn't tell anyone about it. Sadly, it brought mystery on why zombies showed up in our hometown to cause chaos, but it cannot be the book. I looked at Ghoulia and I wanted to look away from her in concern. She knew that I was a related to her, but I knew that I was with those eyes.

She looked away from me when I wanted to be alone and I left with Nefera.

"Did you see that?"

Ghoulia moaned when she told them to "leave us be", but it's odd that I'm able to understood her. I took a deep breath when I left with Nefera, but it brought nostalgia when I took out a picture. It was very old, but aged and it showed two people and my mother together. I couldn't see their faces when I looked at it, but it's the only clue within the family. I had this nightmare where my mother was a zombie except she was different from the other zombies when her skin was green. I thought the zombies were very pale, but it brought a nostalgia feeling when I refused to tell my Dad or my sisters about it.

"Are you standing there?"

"Sorry," I said to Ghoulia before I left with Nefera.

We reached outside when her servants are ready to escort us home, but I'm glad that she ordered a limousine. I'm glad that I got my motorcycle, but I needed to remain at the back. There are missing opportunities when I wanted to become an assassin, except I'm not working for UAA to waste my money or be No. 1. It's a start when I don't want the zombies in my mind to give me a clear thought. Maybe it's a possibility when Nefera and I are able to exchange knowledge with each other as we left.

"Where's that Cornelia?" Lilith said to her goons.

"We can't find her anywhere…"

Sadly, I don't want to go near her since she doesn't keep her end of the bargain. I felt like that she needed to learn the truth about what her Uncle was doing behind her back as I left. I looked away when I wondered if this will become of my family in the future and I still believed that Juliet told me the truth.

"Look for her…"

I rode away on my motorcycle to keep my duty as a bodyguard when I remained calm.

"Sometimes, I wished we were honest with Mom in the first place," Juliet's voice said.

"How long will you plan to tell her?" Rosalind's voice said.

"When I have some encouragement and support," Juliet's voice said with a sigh, "Tell her and confronted Dad…"

At the end, we hoped that we told Mom the truth and confronted Dad. If we did, will Mom end my Dad's relationship or would it get worst? Dad got what's coming to him when the time is right, but I cannot forgive Juliet's sensei for being a sick pedophile. I felt sick to my stomach when I didn't tolerate being taken advantage of, but I felt bad that Juliet was a victim and I wasn't around. I wondered if I should steer Rosalind Starling away from our father's influence and the school. It will be a good advantage since she's the baby in the family, but it's a good time for her to learn something out of the ordinary.

Sadly, I needed to ask my mother's permission before Dad get suspicious about what's going on.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

_Rosalind's POV_

It's not much fun anymore when I had a change of attitude, but why did I deserve a license to drive? I'm not very good at it, but not to mention that I got rid of the hair dyes since it got me insane. I felt not in the mood to drive as I rode a bike all over time, but this is a reason why everyone didn't want to hang out with me because I was too insane. I didn't deserve anything else since I felt horrified about Juliet told me, but I wondered if she was psychic to predict the future.

I didn't expect that there are consequences of her actions, but it ended my parents' relationship. I don't considered Swan as an enemy, but a tragic villain. I didn't like how the schools took it very hard as Juliet accepted her. I couldn't forgive anyone for what they are doing and they tried to deny it. Sadly, I cannot believe that they think that Juliet made a wrong choice. What is this, Ever After High? Oh wait… There's no Royal or Rebels in this one. Dammit, I will side with the Rebels for a good reason, but I would possibly run over Grimm on "accidental" reason since he sucked.

Sadly, I wondered if it's the same goes to the school and I wondered if it was "planned". I had this feeling when I felt everything was a set-up in my opinion as I rode around. It's a surprise that everyone thought I was going to drive my vehicle instead I didn't. I tried to act "normal", but I didn't act normal when I decided not to put the hair dye. My mind cleared when I wasn't the same anymore, but I tried to stand out by running errands.

"Isn't that the youngest?"

"That's odd when she isn't driving a vehicle and she look…"

I didn't want to our family to break up, but I thought it was fun instead it wasn't. I'm not perfect like my sisters and tried to look up to get my Dad's attention. Sadly, it's difficult for me to control myself from the past. I'm glad my sister was able to get rid of everything in my room, but she was looking out at me. I'm not sure what the future holds for me since I'm not good at anything, but I know how caused chaos when it comes to vehicles.

It gave me time to think about this when I wanted to be accepted by others instead I did the opposite. I had been overshadowed by my siblings and I don't feel like none accept me like Swan. Juliet gave up everything to try to live a normal and I wondered if I should too since she's looking out at me. I'm glad that I was able to get a bond with her except it's not out of the woods yet.

Nick wasn't much of a good guy from what Juliet described me and I decided to stay clear. Everyone refused to forget about it.

"I cannot believe that Juliet would choose the loser right in front of everyone."

"It was a bold move, but not to mention that she gave up cheerleading for him man, the others tried to convince her that she made a terrible mistake instead she belittled us for nothing more than bullies. She gave us the evil eye or gave us the cold shoulders…"

Man, I never expecting them to try to break Swan and Juliet's relationship when I overheard them talk near the arcade. Some citizens decided to allow it to slide and moved on with their lives. Cornelia made sure of this when she volunteered in the Police Force. She turned away from the Zombie Hunter's duties, but it doesn't mean that she passed judgment on the ones that we facing.

No zombies came out at night or interference anymore when it's like things are prepare to be normal like always. I'm glad that I'm not the Popular when I knew the consequences of this. I'm glad that I don't push others around to think that they are superior, but I'm not the type of a girl to be push around. I'm not a whore either when I began to see Juliet why she doesn't enjoy wearing a cheerleader outfit.

"I cannot believe that she quit on us and we have a reputation in stake since there's a competition going on in the first school. Our school will not inform us about whose the next one is."

"They care since they cared about their own instead others," I said as I rode away.

I rode away when I didn't want to get involve since they will pretend to become friends with me to take advantage of my sister. I know every cartoon have this scheme to make the main protagonist returned back their old ways for no reason. I felt like that I'm the target when everyone giving me the looks, but it doesn't feel right when I tried to ignore it.

"Hey Rosalind, your sister better come back to the cheering squad or else!"

I looked to her former friends and her teammates looking at me as they blocked my way. I looked at them, but I'm not the victims like the others.

"I'm not doing it since I'm not in the mood for anything else if my sister has a reason to not join back. It's her choice, but not yours. You cared about the school's reputation, but you don't respect my sister's decision on going out with Swan. You're a dick!"

They planned to gain up on me when they looked at me with those eyes and it wasn't much help. I couldn't fight when I dragged away from my bike and it wasn't much good when everyone watched. I have a reason to defend myself and my sister, but they cannot defend them. I envied Juliet when she was able to get Daddy's attention, but I didn't get anything.

"What are you going to do about it?" as one of them taunting me.

"Ok, that's enough!"

I was going to defend myself until Juliet's former sensei showed up to separate everyone from the scene. They didn't stand there, but they ran off before they gave me the glare. I didn't care, but I felt like a helpless victim. I didn't like being treated like a prophet or anything since I was trying to do the right thing and where was her Sensei when Swan needed the help? It's suspicious that it has to be Morikawa when everyone left, but I didn't asked his help for this one. I got myself up and walked up to my bike, but decided to head home.

"Damn these teenagers!" he said as he acted like he cared, but a sick pervert, "Rosalind…"

"Sorry, I'm not interesting, Pervert…"

"Is this how you treat your sensei?"

"Well, you don't deserved be call a sensei if you are sick pervert," I replied, "I thought you supposed to hold back your lust and I was wrong when you took advantage of my sister's training for your sick fantasy."

"Sick fantasy?" he said in surprise, "What do mean?"

When I left him without saying thank you, but I saw Dad went on by. I wondered what was wrong him when he felt like that he was angry, but I decided to head off home. It's surprising when Mom confronted Dad about Morikawa-Sama about this. It's a different environment when I rode my bike home and it's for the better.

TBC

* * *

><p>I wondered if I should continued on with this, but it's your choice!<p> 


End file.
